The present invention relates to a lamp fastening structure for three-dimensional ornamental lights adopted in various three-dimensional ornamental lights for holding lamps securely without loosing when subject to shaking caused by external forces and providing brilliant lights.
Nowadays it is a common practice to decorate sites of festivals and conventions with ornamental articles to foster joyful atmosphere. Ornamental lights are indispensable articles for those events, especially for occasions such as flower lamps in Lantern festival, Christmas lights for Christmas, etc. In addition, in many family parties and gatherings for celebrating special events, ornamental lights are usually being used to augment the amusing and entertaining effect. Many people who care about quality of life also tend to decorate their houses with some sorts of ornamental lights. Hence to use lights for decorating purpose and employ special light brackets to hold and fasten lamps is well accepted and quite popular these days.
However, conventional ornamental lights usually are two-dimensional types with a lamp coupling to a fixed socket to achieve a secured positioning. They mostly offer a two-dimensional and wall decorating effect, but cannot stand by themselves. Comparing with three-dimensional ornamental lights, they are less exciting and do not have lively effect.
While conventional three-dimensional ornamental lights can stand and provide lively effect, they do not have fastening structures to completely anchor lamps in the ornamental lights. Lamps are generally being fastened to the brackets of ornamental lights through fastening bands, and cannot be anchored securely. Installation also is tedious and time-consuming. There are still many problems in practical use, notably:
1. Conventional approaches of fastening lamps to three-dimensional ornamental lights by means of fastening bands often have allowances or gaps formed between the lamps and the ornamental lights. The lamps tend to loosen after being used for a period of time. As a result, the lamps tend to wobble even they are mounted to the three dimensional ornamental lights.
2. In conventional three-dimensional ornamental lights, as lamps are generally being fastened to the brackets of ornamental lights through fastening bands, the fastening bands tend to scatter around and generate untidy environments, and do not have neat and attractive appearances.
3. As lamps are fastened to the brackets of ornamental lights through fastening bands, the lamps could be installed in the ornamental lights in different angles, as a result, the fastening bands could become less effective for holding the lamps securely on the brackets.
4. In conventional three-dimensional ornamental lights, the lamps tend to wobble and result in scattering light phenomenon.
5. In conventional three-dimensional ornamental lights, fastening of lamps is tedious and time-consuming. Lamps and conductive wires tend to hit one another or entangle.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid fastening problems incurred to conventional three-dimensional ornamental lights. The invention of fastening structure for lamps mainly is adopted in various three-dimensional ornamental lights to prevent the lamps from being affected by external shaking forces and to generate brilliant lights.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the invention provides a fastening structure for lamps of three-dimensional ornamental lights that includes a coupling unit located in an ornament body and a socket having an elastic clip. The elastic clip may be securely engaged with the coupling unit without wobbling or hitting one another. The structure thus formed is simple and effective.
Another object of the invention is to enable the lamp held in the three-dimensional ornamental light to generate light without scattering.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fastening structure that is easy to install and can prevent lamps or conductive wires from hitting one another or entangling.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.